Lost Lore of Narnia and Arda
by The Flying Bison
Summary: The story is a combition of both C.S. Lewis' Chronicles of Narnia and Tolkien's works. Read more to find out!
1. Prophecy of Aule

Disclaimer: C.S. Lewis owns the Chronicles of Narnia and Tolkien owns Lord of the Rings.

Prophecy of Aule (Defult Chapter)

By The Watcher Apprentice

Author Note: It is cross over of Tolkien's Lord of rings and C.S. Lewis' Chronicles of Narnia. I raised the ages for some of the characters and made minor changes to make the story flow better.

"Our final conflict is coming"

"It will be the end of the second theme"

"He that was banished will return"

"He will bring death and destruction with him" -Aule, Lord of the West


	2. Past & Present

Thousands of years before the four Pevensie children discovered Narnia

"It's over Melkor!"

"You will never take me!" the towering figure replied.

"Then you leave me no choice, brother" Manwe sadly answered him.

Now Manwe seeing that Melkor would not surrender peacefully, and that Arda's fate rested on his defeat. He sent forth his great host and the Eldar moved against the dark fortress of Angband.

At the same time, the "dark elves" that survived Melkor launched their own attack with the help with men. The dark lord sensing his inevitable defeat ordered his dragon Smag the Golden, in his full might, to lead his host against his enemies. He then ordered them to form two thick ranks and charge into the elven lines. It was a fierce battle. His balrogs and dragons were so terrifying that it temperately threw back the elves.

Despite his success, the war was lost. The elves regrouped and renewed their attack. That day, the power of the West broke through and the iron gates of Angband fell before them. Thus, Angband was broken and the threat of evil was eliminate for some time.

Yet, neither side talked about the battle for the losses was too high. By the battle's end, Angband was littered with the bodies of orcs, dragons, elves, men, and others.

Melkor fled his fortress and hid into the deepest pits of Arda, but he was found.

It is later said among the Eldar that the power Melkor was forever destroyed that day and never to rise again. War of the Wrath had costed him dearly. He had gambled and mustered all of his strengthen and power against Manwe, but it was too little and too late. His Balrogs were defeated; his orc legions perished ants before a storm; and that even his dragons fled from the power of the Manwe. His spirit was forever casted outside the doors of night and that he will never mar Arda again. The elves were in peace knowing that he could never harm anyone again.

They could not have been more wrong.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was watching her discretely. She was lovely, as were all of the Pensive children. But unlike them, she had caught his attention. It was her face, he decided. The face that possed a pair of piercing dark brown eyes, a gift from her mother. But also she had the strong will and quick logic of her father, as well as his other qualities. And although she was beautiful beyond anyone he had seen, he also sensed that she had the power to turn even his life upside down.

He closed his eyes and imagined himself, greatest of the children of Iluvatar, holding hands with her on the great eastern shores of Valinor. Yet, he knew he could never have her; for the lords of the west prohibited the mingling of the first and second born.

The Valars, as noble and as wise as they ever were, failed to see the turmoil within his heart. They had tried to convince him to forget about her, but only to be politely refused by him. To rectify the deteriorating situation, they acquainted him with the fairest of the daughters of first born, but his desire to posses her was too great and it always found its way back into his heart. It was hope of the Valars that he will one day meet someone he loves and forgot about his love for Susan.

His mind shifted to the present again. Currently, she was playing with her sister.

They flung water cheerfully at each other. She was beautiful and comparable to any elven princess within Arda. But he also knew of her weakness in death and morality. The curse of the men.

His thoughts were interrupted by something moving closer to the river. He turned around and saw something that made his hands cold. Wolves, servants of the white witch. He watched as they moved ever closer to the river. Closer to Susan.

"We should probably check on our brothers," Susan told Lucy.

Lucy thought about that for a moment and turned to her sister. "But, you have to promise we will be back here tomorrow."

Susan smiled at her sister's response. "I promise."

As they moved away from the river, Susan pulled off the blanket she had hung. She was horrified at what she saw. The wolves of the white witch had found them!

"This will be fast and easy" Margurum smirked.

Margurum completely oblivious to the dangers he had generated in his reckless pursue of the Pensives and only thought about the fearful eyes gazing in front of him. Around him, the other wolves watched with anxiety.

Wesix, however, was watching this with a horrified look on his face, but as he attempted to step in and stop this, Cruncher reached out and confronted him. "If you dare interfere, you will be severely punished." So Wesix reluctantly stepped back. But the danger was already at their doorstep, and now fate was unconsciously making a decision that it has not made since the chaining of Melkor. The clouds darken with pitch-blackness and all sounds around them died as if by command.

Wesix stepped inside the circle and pulled apart Margurum and the two girls. "We must withdraw or face certain death!" he shouted. "There is a far greater power at work here than Aslan can conjure."

No one dare to contradict him.

"You dare to come back to her empty-handed?" asked Margurum sternly.

"I do," he said with a hint of pride and defiance. Margurum's eyes winked as if to mock Wesix of his cowardice while the others looked just as confused as the girls. He thought about their situation for a minute. Without another word, he ordered the other wolves to withdraw. "We go back to the halls of her majesty" Margurum ordered. They hadn't known that Wesix could be this defiant to their leader.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eru gave his the high king of the Valars a sad glance. "Manwe, you know what you must do." "He will no doubt resist, but he is too young to understand the consequences of his actions. "Do whatever you deem necessary."

Melian looked at Eru with shock and wonder. Slaughtering a defenseless human who interfered this out of his love? "Eru, you can't make Manwe do this. We don't know if he caused this change. "He is only human and defenseless against the power of a Valar!"

"It doesn't matter who he is and what his reasons are! He broke the law when he interfered with the children's existence."

She looked up pleadingly to Manwe. "But I thought you said it was important for us to follow our hearts!" Manwe, unable to interfere in Eru's decision, only stayed silent enduring her words, his gray eyes regretful. Melian looked away, feeling very angry. But, she gave in.

Later than evening, Manwe made his way to the high tower of Emerock. When the lights of stars and the moon would mingle, it would be his favorite time of the day, and he always liked to be outside for it. But when he got to the roof, the lights were different and the second prophecy of Aule loomed in his mind.

"Against the powers of a great foe, he shall rise in power and wisdom that will be second to no one."

He wondered if this "defenseless" person is really something else in disguise. His thoughts continue to surge through his mind. He questioned Eru's wisdom in regarding the boy. "Good evening, Manwe."

"Good evening to you, Melian" he replied. She blinked at his use of her name in such a strong tone but did not remark on it. Instead, the two of them stood side by side, watching the light blend together. They were silent for a long while until Melian spoke again.

"You look as if you have fallen ill," she said casually.

He inclined her head to face her and smiled. "Our people knows not of sickness."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes

The battle takes place during the 1st age in lord of the rings where Melkor was defeated and casted out of the world.

Melkor- Anui and the first Dark Lord who rebelled against the others. Given the most power and knowledge by the Creator

Manwe- King of the Valars and brother of Melkor.

Eldar- "High Elves" elves who lives in the blessed realms

Balrogs- Anui who were corrupted by Melkor and became beings of fire

Arda- "the World" The name given to the Blessed realm, Middle Earth, and the Eastern realms

Cruncher & Wesix- Wolves of the white witch

Emerock- A tower in the Blessed realm


	3. The Board Is Set

Susan opened her eyes and look on the bright sunlight. It was already morning and that she had fainted. From a distance, she saw Peter and the Narnians rushing towards her. But suddenly, she caught sight of a dark tall figure watching them. He was standing on top a tree, unnoticed by everyone. Caught by his deep brown eyes, something in them caused a shiver to flow through her. She recovered and he was gone. Almost as if he was never really there.

She looked slightly confused. Who was that person? Was he even really there?

"Susan, Lucy where have you been?" Peter questioned. "We are preparing for the battle against the army of the white witch." "I don't remember anything." She sighed in frustration. "It was almost as if my memory was sapped out of me!"

Peter looked amused. "If you got lost in the woods, you don't have to make up a fairytale." Susan felt bitter after hearing those words. Peter continued. "If you continue to be like this, you just might out do Lucy in creativity." She felt angry that her brother would not believe her, but she forgave him knowing that she might have done the same in his shoes.

The next morning Susan found Peter riding with his brother. Aslan had bluntly told all three of them to go outside and enjoy the beauty of nature before the battle. And who could refuse an offer like that? So they decided to go riding around the fields, as they have done when they were younger. And if Susan were honest with herself, she would admit that Peter and Edmund were not that bad. It was just difficult for her to see them as mounted knights battling against an army that far outnumbers them. Nevertheless, the three of them peacefully and uneventfully rode around the woods. They spoke of their feelings about Narnia.

When Edmund mentioned yesterday's incident, Susan expected Peter to question the truthfulness of her story again. So she was incredibly surprised to discover that he seemed to understand and believe her story after all. "One of the birds found something that is very strange on the treetop."

Susan didn't wait for a second for her brother to finish, and she quickly moved her head closer to him. "What was it that the bird found?" Peter and Edmund exchanged a curious look in response to her question. But they did not comment on it. Edmund laughed instead. "It is nothing a girl would be interested."

Peter allowed himself a tiny smile. "Yes, it is not the right time for you to know." The subject shifted then, to other matters, but it never completely left Susan's mind about what her siblings found out about the incident.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the events of yesterday, he had become quite weak. He felt as if he could no longer stay awake. He had decided that something must have happened before the wolves took the girls. But, he had absolutely no memory of the incident about himself or the girls or even the wolf. As he lay down, he could a whistle in the wind.

"So, you have been busy, Aegirse" said Melian the Mair, the beautiful queen of Doriath. Many times Thingol would call his wife the light of the thousand caves, so bright and beautiful was Melian.

He looked at her suspicious and answered honestly. "I don't know what you are talking about and how did you know my name?" But Melian didn't reveal her reaction to Aegirse for she kept her thoughts to herself. How could he not remember what he did? That Melian didn't know.

For a few seconds, Melian studied his emotions. He was not lying to her. But how was it possible could he forget what he did so easy. She then spoke to him gravely "You are in great danger for Eru has deemed you the enemy of our world."

His eyes looked up in shock and disgust. "You have to be kidding me!" "I am just a normal person."

"We both know you are not who you think you are." "You are of the second born yet you posses the gift of elves. "The immoral life force that bounds you to this world."

"I still age like everyone else, its just that people don't notice it since I look young" he said defensively.

She looked upon his face and spoke. "Becareful, they will be watching you." With those words she become formless and disappeared into the wind.

The remaining days passed thusly, with Aegirse trying to recover from his weariness. But every night, when the sunlight was waning and the wind blowing, he would have dreams about things that he did not understand. It was interesting dream, one that he could neither understand nor find out.

It was always about the exact same thing. Two towering figures wielding great weapons slashing at each other. Then, one of the shapes was defeated and fell into a blackness void. Before he fell, he spoke in a deadly voice. "This is only the beginning for a being of greater power has been awaken and when he realize the truth, this world will crumble in his wraith."

At times, he found the dream disturbing for when he dreams of it he could feel a battle waging inside him. He could locate his other self. It was just there, with no words to describe it. It fed and nourished his curiosity, and it gave him a sense of constant danger.

Author's notes

Aegirse is the character that I made up. He is the "watcher" in the last chapter. Currently, he does not remember who he really is and his role in the shaping of second theme. He has always loved Susan and his love for her and the actions he takes because of it will eventually be revealed in later chapters.

Any confusions in chapter 2 will be cleared up in later chapters.  It will all make sense soon.


End file.
